


Paul's Princess

by HandoBlackbird



Category: The Beatles, The Beatles Cartoon
Genre: Cartoon John, Cartoon Paul, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandoBlackbird/pseuds/HandoBlackbird
Summary: After they return from the kingdom of Kropotkin, John notices Paul is gloomy.





	Paul's Princess

They were back from the kingdom of Kropotkin, rooming together in London again (until a new adventure called on them) .

It was on the second day that John noticed Paul was not his usual self. 

George and Ringo had gone to a healthy tramp around London. Paul was looking through the big window in the salon and sighing.

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder like always when he wanted to comfort him and said, "What's wrong, Paul?"

"It's nothing." Paul looked away. He didn't move away though. A moment passed.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"It's just that-"

They smiled at each other. John inclined his head, encouraging Paul to say what was on his mind.

"When we were in the kingdom of Kropotkin, helping that prince, I realised I never had anyone who'd fight for me like Princess Amanda fought for her prince. No one will ever like me that way. I'm sorry, it's stupid."

John felt almost insulted, on Paul's behalf. Paul was so smart and good-looking, and he sang like an angel of rock and roll.

He placed his other hand on Paul's other shoulder, squeezed lightly, and looked into Paul's dark big eyes, smiling. "Paul, you're talking nonsense! You're barely twenty! You'll find someone who'll fight a greedy evil prime minister for you yet, I promise you!"

"You think?" Paul said, looking intently at John.

John nodded quickly. "Of course!"

He noticed a lock of Paul's hair was out of place, and smoothed it without thinking. They did that kind of stuff for each other all the time.

Only this time Paul closed his eyes and sighed. Only this time, John had a sudden impulse to kiss those ridiculous eyelashes.

John cleared his throat and stepped back. Paul opened his eyes and smiled shyly.

"I'll make us some tea," John said. Paul nodded and looked at something on his boot.

John took a deep breath. It was definitely not a shaky breath, not one of those "You shouldn, but you will, won't you?" breaths.

"Paul," he said, but Paul wouldn't look up at him. So he reached and touched Paul's cheek. Paul's head snapped up. His lips parted.

"John?" he said softly.

"I just... What I wanted to say was," John bit his lip a little. "If you don't find that princess, you'll always have me. I'll kick anyone's butt, anyone who tries to... make you quit your job for a failed comb and tissue paper gig?"

John, in fact, had always felt that way, but it seemed Paul needed him to spell it out. So John did.

"Oh," Paul said. "Then, if you'll permit me," he smiled and returned John's previous cheek-caress (to John's dismay mixed with utter joy), "I promise to save you from any wicked prime minister who tries to force you to marry him."

John laughed. He imagined himself being taken away by some rube and Paul saving him dressed like a prince. "I won't wear a dress to our wedding though," he said and winked. But Paul seemed for a moment to seriously consider John's words. Then he laughed as well.

"But a veil is mandatory," Paul said and winked.

"Only if you wear one too, so we can both lift each other's when it's time to kiss."

John sometimes regretted his quick wit. This was one of those times. Way to make an awkward situation more awkwarder.

But Paul seemed to be considering his suggestion, he tapped his lower lip with his finger as if trying to figure out how two veil wearers would even manage to find the hem of each other's veil (it was what came to John's mind the second he made his suggestion).

"We'll just have to practice," Paul finally said enigmatically.

John was more confused than ever in his young life. Did he just, in a span of five minutes, agree to marry his best friend, wear a veil to their wedding, and would he be expected to practice kissing said friend's... pretty, plump lips?

The only thing to do, his quick wit demanded, was to return even more confusion, to out-confuse Paul and come out on top. Or his name wasn't The Brain Of The Beatles.

"How's this for a start?" he said and pressed his lips to Paul's. A mockery of a kiss that lasted barely a second. But even as John moved away, he knew the feeling of Paul's soft, warm lips against his own would come back to him in his dreams.

Paul's eyes widened, his lips parted again as if he was going to say something. But he said nothing.

John managed a cheeky smile. It was just a joke anyway.

"You..." Paul finally said. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides. "You would be a lousy bride, you know?"

Then, before John knew what hit him, Paul was there, his lips an inch away. "This is more what I had in mind," he whispered, and slowly kissed John. Like he meant it. And John kissed him back, and he did mean it. Even as he tried to convince himself it was just a joke, he wanted it not to be a joke. He realized he wanted Paul to be his prince, and maybe had wanted it for a long time.

Paul ended the kiss, stepped back.

John felt all kinds of things all at once. Most of all, he wanted more. More of those soft warm lips against his, the dreams wouldn't cut it anymore.

He looked at Paul, who was looking at all the things except for John. His eyes were dark and brilliant, his cheeks pink. His lips...

John cleared his throat, "That was good, old boy, but I think a wedding demands... more practice. A lot more. The audience will expect perfection. Think of the newspaper photographs."

The corners of Paul's lips upturned and he finally looked at John. It was like fireworks and thunderstorms straight to his heart.

"I can try harder," Paul said softly, his voice a bit deeper than usual, not taking his eyes off of John.

"That's... Good." John looked at something interesting on his boot, his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

When he looked back up, Paul was there, so very close.

"No better time than the present time?"

As Paul took the lead, John, among other things, decided Paul really was brilliant and beautiful and had a voice of the sweetest rock and roll angel. However, he wouldn't advertise all that to the other pretenders to the Paul's Princess throne. He wanted that throne all to himself. 

 


End file.
